This invention relates to a key case for removably holding a plurality of keys therein, and more particularly to a multiple key carrier for holding a plurality of keys in removable, unattached, side-by-side fashion with a flat orientation for easy identification, insertion and removal therefrom.
Handling, storing and using keys have always presented interesting problems. The key ring is bulky, tends to put holes in the pockets in which they are stored, and keyrings are sometimes difficult to add or remove keys therefrom, and are sometimes difficult to use because of the weight and bulk of the large number of keys on the ring. Key cases are also difficult to handle and the various clips or holding means become worn, broken or stuck, making it difficult if not impossible, to add or remove keys from the key case. The identity problem is also difficult, and again there is a bulky, weighty, key case which sometimes provides an awkward problem in inserting a key into a lock and operating the individual key while connected to the key case.